


He Comes At Night

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Ivar, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, King - Freeform, Marking, NSFW, Slave Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Halloween Prompt on tumblr basically Prince Ivar Ragnarsson is a demon/ghost or any thing that goes bump in the nightThe New King of Kattegate has been ravishing slaves night after night but tonight that slave is you.





	He Comes At Night

 

Kattegate had taken a dark turn for slaves such as yourself. When Ivar had defeated Lagertha and taken his throne the first thing he demanded of the people were to bring him all the slaves. When they were all put before him he looked each one over and you were the first one he chose to take as his new slave. Followed by Margerethe, and many other attractive female slaves.   
  
You were all assigned rooms in the great hall and at night things happened. Sounds of the other slaves screaming in ecstasy had awoken you night after night. All the slaves would wake the next morning to find bruises, marks, and bites all over them. All they could remember was being stuck in hypnotic dreams all about the new King Ivar.   
  
The recent events had all the slaves shooken up and petrified that one day they would not wake up for they would be dead. It had taken you every ounce of courage to visit the King personally to beg for your freedom or for him to hand you to a new owner. You even bargained your own body, promising that he could do whatever he wanted to you as long as he freed you.   
  
But he simply ran his tongue across his delicious plump lips and brought his bright blue eyes to yours. "I shall consider your offer."   
  
His words may have soothed anyone else but the look he gave you promised you that whatever was going on, it would be you that it happened to next. And it did.   
  
On the night that Thor had banged his hammer in the sky. You lied in your bed in a deep sleep when you heard a loud thud. The door to your room slammed open but you remained completely still in hopes that whatever it was would just go away.   
  
You made the mistake to peak through your eyelashes and found Kind Ivar over your bed with a devilish grin over his face. The room flashed from lightning and the sky made a loud rumbling noise before going completely dark again.   
  
Another flash happened and you opened your eyes completely to find that Ivar was on top of you now. You let out a gasp and tried sitting up but Ivar pressed his hand to your chest and pushed you back into the bed.   
  
The sound of bones rattling filled your ears and in that instant you felt heat spark between your legs. Your blood turned hot and your breathing became heavy. His eyes. You couldn't stop looking at his beautiful blue eyes.   
  
He was captivating you with his stare. And you watched as the white in his eyes became bloodshot. You weren't even given the chance to question your king because with in seconds you were drawn to him. You wanted him. You needed his touch and you felt a strong ache begin to grow in your clit.   
  
He used his legs to drag the furs off you and to leave you exposed to him. His hand reached down to pull your sleep gown up above your waist so his fingers could press into your soaked folds. You opened your mouth and let out an involuntarily moan.   
  
He let out a quiet growl as his fingers dipped into your entrance and pressed his forehead into yours.   
  
"Tonight. . .You are mine." He vowed.   
  
And it was all too true. You had no control over your next movements. Your hands went right to his shirt and you nearly ripped the thing off. Ivar leaned down to entrap you in a deep passionate kiss with his tongue wrestling over yours. He gently ran a hand through your Y/H/C hair and then pulled on it hard.   
  
His eyes searched your face as he nudged your legs apart with his knees. He reached down to line his erection against your entrance and sheathed himself inside you with a simple thrust of his hips.   
  
You let out a loud cry as he stretched your walls to the max. It was painful. You were no virgin but he was bigger than any man you had taken before. He filled you to the brim and pulled out only to slam back into you with full force.   
  
It didn't take long before the agonizing pain lightend and was followed by sheer pleasure. His lips peppered your neck with little kisses that turned to sharp bites. You bucked your hips up to his in an attempt to match his rhythm but he was swirling, mashing his hips into yours. Taking everything you had to offer.   
  
"Ivar." You purred.   
  
He pinned both hands above your head and continued with the brutal thrusts, moving in and out, in and out. He was right on top of you the whole time, caging you between him and the bed.   
  
The king brought his lips on top of yours and rolled his hips to hit that one delicious spot burried deep beneath you. Your moans were muffled by his lips, your body was tightening, and everything around you became a blur.   
  
Your inner walls clasped around his erection and your body moved in short little spurts as a warm glow traveled straight to your core. The king above you grunted and pressed his forehead into yours before finally releasing his orgasm deep inside you.   
  
He pulled out from your trembling thighs. Your eyes watched as a thin white milky string broke off from the tip of his erection. That's when you realised he was still hard. With widened eyes you looked up at the King who was staring down at you intently.   
  
"Ready for round two?" He asked.   
  
  
  



End file.
